wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Edinburgh
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Smoothness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Water |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Ice blue |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Chameleon |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | ENFP-A |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 18 (human) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | college student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | SeaWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | to produce movies |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Goldenbay |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Quebec (IceWing father), Pike (SeaWing father), unknown biological parents |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Osbourne, Vegas, Bluerain, Zigzag, Snap |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | very few, but he hates them with a passion |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | salmon, artistic movies, many many dragons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | homophobia, bigotry, dream-crushers |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | average SeaWing abilities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | probably has a pointy thing lying around somewhere |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Snap, among others |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Oh, come on. You know I'm pretty." |} |} APPEARANCE Edinburgh takes pride in his appearance. It's evident in every flash of scale and shimmer of photophore. And it works- this SeaWing is undeniably attractive. He's a shade of rich aquamarine, his scales shimmering just like the gemstone. His proportions are balanced and smooth, his photophores gleaming a lovely light teal. Edin's not skinny, nor is he fat. He seems the perfect size for his body, if a little tall. His eyes gleam a deep emerald, sparkling with a youthful mischievousness and flirtatiousness. Two twinkling diamonds are placed in his ears, glimmering like stars. Sometimes he'll even wear little hoops, or beaded studs. He usually has them placed with tiny gemstones, though- diamonds are the most common, although sapphires, emeralds and rubies often appear. His clothing choice is varied, to say the least. He stakes pride on being the top of the fashion chain, and he's always wearing the latest style- hipster would be a good term. However, there's always one particular thing strung around Edin's neck: a deep violet cashmere scarf with red tassels. One of his fathers gave it to him on the day he started school for the first time, and he treasures it. Despite being just as comfortable in male clothing, Edin has a propensity for cross-dressing. He likes the feel of dresses and skirts, and you can sometimes see him on campus with a flowy blouse and a denim miniskirt. When he was little, he got bullied for this, but like the Edinburgh he is, he kept doing it. He loves the awkward or admiring looks from passersby when he wears feminine clothing. Overall, Edin's unique. He's not afraid to stick out, and somehow, he sets a bar for himself and others around him. PERSONALITY There is no way in hell that Edin is introverted. He's the literal opposite of that. He loves attention, he basks in it like warm sunshine. Edinburgh is always the one to initiate a conversation, his rich voice inviting you to speak. He'll carry on talking after all others have gone silent, and he has a unique ability to make it... acceptable to do so. He's extremely flirty, dangerously so, in fact. Some of his friends have seen him, while drunk, quite literally flirt with a chair. ''To Edin, almost every dragon is a beautiful thing, and he sees no shame in showering a particular dragon or dragoness with compliments if you find them attractive. And, of course, many a dragon finds him just as attractive. He is definitely not a virgin. Academically, Edinburgh is not stupid, not in the least. His mind is quick and agile, and he loves making new things and creating new situations. All of these things come in handy at school, where he's learning to be a movie producer, one of his lifelong dreams. He gets very good grades, and loves his education. However, if it doesn't interest him, Edin has the attention span of a squirrel on cocaine. This is a problem with more uncreative classes that bore him, as he rarely completes work on time. Overall, Edinburgh is a SeaWing that stands out in a crowd. Confident, flirty and always with a joke on hand, he puts many at ease, even dragons who don't know him yet. ABILITIES Edinburgh is not as skilled as SeaWings usually are, at least on the natural front. Of course, he can see in the dark, and breathe underwater. And, ''theoretically, he could make waves with his tail. However, he never really uses his tail for much. Edin likes swimming just fine. He has fond memories of going out to the islands of Goldenbay with his SeaWing father, Pike, and swimming around all day. He just doesn't do it that often, is all, after all he is in college and has school to take care of. He likes to relax after a hard day with a warm bath, usually with some kind of bath salts- he spends hours in there, much to his parents' annoyance. Edin does not know how to speak Aquatic. Nothing past 'hello' and 'goodbye', anyway. Pike never saw the need to teach his son, and of course Quebec didn't care either way, being an IceWing. Creatively, Edinburgh possesses great skills. He is a masterful storyteller, and can spin a tale easily, using his voice to great effect. He also is a skilled writer and enjoys making plays and scripts. HISTORY Edin never knew his real parents. The moment his egg was laid, his mother, whoever she may be, dropped him off at a Goldenbay orphanage, then turned tail, never seeing her offspring again. He's fine with that, because he's got all the family he could ever need. After he hatched, Edinburgh was adopted by a gay couple- Pike the SeaWing and Quebec the IceWing. They loved their son dearly and brought him to their apartment in the city, small and cozy and above the vinyl record store that Quebec owned and ran. Edin grew up helping his fathers work- bobbing his head to oldie bands as he helped Quebec organize his records, or hiding underneath the desk as Pike's voice rang out, announcing the news on the community radio. Their apartment was always colorful and odd; Pike loved vintage fashion and his husband adored thrift and antique shops. The furniture was a hodgepodge of old and new, a centuries-old dresser standing next to a twisty plastic chair and colorful weaves thrown on the multicolored walls. The dragonet grew up with an eye for fashion and color, and his fathers were proud when their son showed his skill in those areas. Edinburgh breezed through school, impressing others easily, and only encountered a few bumps in the road; his biggest was when he applied for college. However, he succeeded, and now he goes to the University of Goldenbay alongside his friends. Life's looking pretty good for this young SeaWing. RELATIONSHIPS Osbourne: wip Vegas: me buddy me pal Bluerain: they probably trash talk people together Zigzag: what's a movie producer without music Snap: met him through ozzy, and he's kinda cute TRIVIA * He's bisexual. * How many partners? Nobody knows. * He's managed to write one play so far, however he's got several in progress. * He cares for a tank of tropical fish. * He works part-time at his dad's record store, Round and Round. He mainly does it to give his old man a hand. * He'll also sometimes help Pike announce things at his radio station, too. He likes DJing. GALLERY Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Content (Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls) Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:LGBT+